SuperMonkey
by JohnTheRebelLeader
Summary: When a monkey is sent from Earth to Shuggazoom after a devastating war against an unknown alien force, he meets the HyperForce and also grows up to become a hero. But as he gets older and stronger, so do his abilities. He later tries to find out the truth about his life and tries to understand the real meaning of a hero and what his life would result in becoming. Image - Sirena9.
1. Pilot

As the war was raging on in the United States, South America, Europe, Belgium, and other countries worldwide, there were 2 humans who were trying to evacuate their homes. Thousands of people were perishing from the streets and cities as aliens descended from the skies and began to clear out the places. However, there were only 2 humans that weren't spotted by the aliens and were ready to be evacuated. One human was Jonathan Smith, along with his girlfriend Samantha Smith. Jon Smith was a scientist who also had other jobs while his girlfriend was a journalist and also a writer.

The sounds of mayhem rose as people were being abducted or killed, and the invasion was very deadly. No one else had seen an invasion deadlier like this, but it was very disastrous. The space ships were outside, dropping out aliens and their machines to wipe out what was on Earth. Military soldiers tried to shoot down the creatures but were easily overpowered by their technology and forced to retreat.

There was no help coming for the humans, as hope was lost and the war became increasingly powerful, and the aliens already pulled out their weapons. Buildings were collapsing, and so were the homes of the citizens of Boston. Civilians were panicking at the sight of the invaders, with their very advanced technology and powerful abilities.

Jon was ready to leave, and also noticed his little robot monkey he created a few months ago, maybe 6, and was looking at the little simian with his own blue eyes. The eyes of kindness, the eyes of peace were begging the man to pick the simian up. And so he did, moving very quickly, but lifting him very slowly as he looked at the simian.

"My little gracious God..." Smith had told the simian, holding him. "We must get you to safety at all costs. You will find answers when you are old enough...they will confuse you..."

"Jon! We must hurry! They're coming!" Sam called out to her boyfriend, who was nearly done packing.

He looked back at his girlfriend, then at the simian who was confused and tried to speak. There was tears in the simian's eyes, and he cried out a squeak like a seal, but the man comforted the simian. He didn't say anything else to the monkey as he was getting ready to leave with his girlfriend, who surprisingly found something in his room. It was a space pod. A small space pod that could only fit one person, maybe a couple of small items.

"Jon! You must make your choice now! We need to leave or they will kill us all!" Sam shouted.

"Just a moment! Just give me a moment, dear..." Jon replied, whispering and looking at the simian. The man had a tear fall out of his eye, but he wiped it away quickly, smiling at the simian. Finally, he took a deep breath and began to whisper something in the monkey's ear. _You will travel far, my gracious John...but we will never leave you behind...even if you are dying...the sacrifices and abilities of our lives will be yours...all that you have learned...everything...I will never forget you...I love you like a son and I always will...you will carry the hearts of those inside of you, everyday for life...you will give these people an idea to endeavor towards...they will assist you, they will fall, they will rise...but in time...they will join you in the battle...in time...you will help them accomplish their goals...you will make enemies...you will make allies, and you will have family...it is your destiny, son...I love you._

This brought a few tears to the simian's eyes but Smith wiped them away and kissed him in the forehead. Soon, he turned to his wife. "I need to place him in the space pod...it's his only chance for survival..." Samantha soon agreed to bid farewell to John, and she hugged him and her boyfriend, tears streaming down her face a little. "I will miss you, little one...no matter what...stay safe and keep anything you know about a secret between yourself and your allies..."

Moments later, John was placed in the space pod and was locked in for protection. He was very scared and confused at what was happening as he watched Samantha and Jonathan looked at him, one of the rooms nearly burning down. Plenty of tears was streaming down the simian's face and he nearly began to cry, until he heard his creator's very last words he wouldn't forget.

"Remember Superman...you will be like him one day..." Jon finally told the simian.

The aliens finally burst in, and aimed their weapons high at the humans. The couple were on their knees and the space pod was nearly ready to take off. The weapons began to beep rapidly and frequently, but the guns did not fire. The creatures were surprised that their weapons wouldn't work unless they had more energy, so one of the aliens grabbed Jon and lined him up against the wall, hoping to see if the weapon would work, but they also decided to put Samantha next to the man, and the aliens gave a speech that the simian nor the humans were able to interpret. But, John managed to press the translator button in the space pod to understand what the humans were saying.

"On this day...the day where the human race will be wiped out completely...they have betrayed us...they destroyed our planets...took our king and queens...our energy...and attempted many ruthless but corrupt times to wipe us all out...and I'm sure their God isn't here to protect them...and he never will...any last words, humans?"

The couple hugged each other and closed their eyes and whispered something before the aliens didn't hear the space pod ready to take off. "In God we trust." Jon finally spoke out, causing the monsters to point the weapons at the two. Their weapons began to charge and they emptied out rapid lasers that made them stumble on the ground lying motionless. This made the simian get more terrified and looked in shock as the space pod began to take off.

The aliens turned and tried to spot the simian, but they were blinded by the flashing lights of the space pod and began to get killed by the building the 2 were in. The building finally collapsed after a few moments and the simian closed his eyes and heard his creator's voice.

_Everything will be all right, my gracious God...I promise._

John began to look outside the window of the space pod. Spaceships were dropping in like planes and tanks, but more buildings were exploding, leaving a large trail of fire on the streets and the remains of the city. However, more aliens dropped out and looked up at the sky, spotting something very beautiful but unknowingly harmful. An ultraviolet cloud of lightning struck down, leaving places burning and beams being transported to the dark sky. Suddenly, the space pod got even higher and plenty of miles away from the planet, and the simian watched helplessly as the planet exploded into pieces, and he covered his ears and eyes, worried about himself and what else could happen.

_No..._ John thought, closing his eyes. _No..._


	2. Old Ends, New Beginnings

As the sky got darker, the little light blue simian sat in the spaceship, a little worried. He was shipped off to space and didn't see the other humans that cared for him after witnessing the destruction on the planet Earth. But now, John was beginning to feel insecure without the humans and was panicking a little.

Meanwhile, 2 monkeys were outside looking at the stars, hoping what would happen next after the SK army retreated.

"I wonder what SK is planning for next time?" A yellow simian asked a silver monkey.

"I do not know, but the situation might not be pretty." The silver monkey replied.

The pair is still watching the sky as they were approached by a spacecraft. John saw the window of the ship that he approached to another planet.

_What...who is there..? John thought._

Soon, the spacecraft crashed near the Super Robot, and didn't explode. This brought curiosity to Antauri and Nova, with the silver simian trying to think of what could be in the ship. The light blue simian inside the space pod lost consciousness and didn't move or wake up from the crash landing.

Soon, Antauri and Nova went closer to the start and opened the door. The pair was extremely shocked when the ship found an unconscious small light blue robot monkey.

"Oh...he's tiny..." Nova exclaimed softly, extremely shocked at what she had seen.

"Let's take him back to the Super Robot." Antauri replied, hiding his shock of seeing John.

Antauri took the little one in his arms and took him into the Super Robot, holding him carefully. Antauri had seen some little lifeforms, but this one brought so much curiosity that he could seldom try to figure out who he was.

Nova was very delighted and shocked at how tiny the little simian was, and didn't want to tell the team just yet.

"He's so cute..." Nova whispered to Antauri.

"Yes he is... but I do not understand why someone sent a simian into space a little bit helpless, without any message." Antauri replied.

Antauri was holding the little "gracious god" in his arms and looked at him with concern and consternation of confusion.

He finally woke up, looked around scared and nearly began to cry as soon as he looked at the two robot monkeys.

Antauri and Nova a little tiny bit confused reaction, but Antauri still tried to silence a little bit.

"Hush little one... hush.." Antauri soothed the light blue simian.

Soon heard the noise itself also heard a female brown simian named Jin-Jai coming out of the Super Robot.

"What is going on here?" Jin-Jai asked the 2, approaching them both.

Nova: We found this little one somewhere and lost.

The little simian slowly stopped crying and looked at the 3 with very light blue eyes, confused and begging for help. His eyes were exactly like Antauri's and his said his first couple of words.

"Help me...monk...monkeys..." John slowly spoke to the 3.

"What happened to you, little one?" Jin-Jai asked.

Jin-Jai took John into her arms and hugged him.

"Tell me..." Jin-Jai continued.

The little simian was very scared and didn't know if he should tell them about what happened.

"Earth ist gone...a bomb destroy the city...I lost family..." he replied, with sadness in his voice.

"What? Earth?" Horror came to Jin-Jai's face. "Cannot be... are you serious little one?" Jin-Jai asked, looking at John in the eye.

The light blue monkey nodded and knew he was tying to tell the truth.

"Cannot be true... it cannot be true..." Jin-Jai sat down, still hugging the little simian.

The team knew that Jin-Jai was from the planet Earth, but there were some reasons that some left their homes and had gone to find a new home.

John's narrative story had been pretty given Jin-Jai a feeling of terror.

The little simian soon began to stand up and slowly and silently walk to another room, and didn't want to get into trouble. He didn't know if Jin-Jai would believe him, or if the team would think the same. So many thoughts had passed through his mind and he was very worried about who to trust as he had not seen the monkey team before.

But John had not noticed that Antauri had followed him.

"Hello there, little one." Antauri spoke to him.

"H-Hi..." The little simian replied, a little perplexed and sad.

Antauri knelt down and looked at John's face.

"I think you're wondering why she reacted like that when you told them that the Earth is a planet has been destroyed?" Antauri questioned, with a calm look on his face.

"Yes...it's true...something destroyed the planet..." John pulled out a picture of the aliens and the bomb they used, along with a note on the back of the picture, with his name.

The elder simian looked a little puzzled, looking at the picture, until he turned his face back to John.

"Well, little one... what is your name? My name is Antauri and I am of this team, Deputy Commander." Antauri explained.

"J...John..." John replied, not cringing.

"Nice to meet you, John." Antauri replied, bowing in respect and smiling.

"You are Antauri...? Are you my...brother?" The little simian asked, puzzled.

"What?" Antauri asked, almost shocked and amazed as he looked into the little one's eyes. "How could I be your brother?"

"You have eyes like me..." John replied, looking at Antauri directly with the same eyes as the silver simian's. "And I am a little like you..."

Antauri looked at in more detail, and John discovered that it was true. John was like a copy of the Antauri but the colors were different, but the eyes were almost the same shades.

Soon, the little one looked down in sadness and confusion. "I'm so lonely...I don't know what happened..."

The silver simian smiled and put his hand gently on John's arm. "You are not alone." Antauri replied.

The little simian still had a sad look on his face, but he looked directly at the elder monkey with his exact blue eyes and slowly hugged him. Initially, Antauri was perplexed, but responded back by hugging him. John purred like a little kitten, then kissed the silver simian in the forehead. Antauri looked at the little simian in the eye and smiled a little. "Would you like to live with us if you have no other place to go to?" The silver simian finally asked. This seemed to motivate John a little but he gave a small nod after hesitating.

"It is best to fall asleep now. In the morning, you will meet the rest of the team." Antauri replied. He seemed to look at John, a little perplexed after seeing a blank expression on his face. "Is everything all right, little one?"

He didn't answer since he was very tired and little scared about living in a new place. He had met the team who was friendly to him, but wasn't sure if he could trust them yet.

"Hear my voice, John. You don't have to worry anymore. You are safe now and we will help you by all means." Antauri explained to his new little brother. Soon, the two went to Antauri's room and began to fall asleep. However, Antauri heard the little simian sleep talking but couldn't make out what he was saying. "Brother..." the light blue simian replied quietly, sleeping.

The silver simian gave a small kiss to his little brother's forehead and smiled softly. "Good night, little brother." Soon, the little simian purred quietly. He was ready to begin a new life.


	3. Introductions

The next morning, the little simian woke up, still dark outside and saw Antauri fall asleep, snuck out of the room silently and quickly to another room, running across a hallway. On the way, he found a small tail sticking out of the couch and someone snoring loudly. The snoring made John giggle softly and he slowly found a red monkey. The red monkey was Sparx, who was sleeping and hugging a pillow, speaking nonsense that John couldn't make out. Slowly the little simian went up to the simian's chest and began to tickle him. "Itchy itchy itchy!" John whispered, giggling.

"Hmm? Hu?" Sparx snorted, waking up and cleaning drool from his mouth. Soon, he opened his eyes and smiled. "Whoa, hey hey, who are you little kid?"

"Eek...I'm so sorry...my name is John..." The little simian began.

"Haha, no problem, kid. My name is SPRX-77, but you can call me Sparx." The red simian replied, smiling.

"You are bigger than me...why?"

"Since I'm older than you and an adult, when you're still a little kid."

The little simian frowned a little and looked at Sparx. John knew it was true what Sparx told him, but he still wondered what it was like being on the team. However, before he began to trust the team, he heard someone call his name. "Hey, kid. You are still growing strong and big as you are now." Gradually, the team made it to the kitchen where Nova had made breakfast.

"Hiii" John told Nova, looking at her with his blue kitten eyes. "Hi there, cutie." Nova replied, smiling.

Soon the whole team was with John having breakfast. The little light blue simian just slowly ate and winked at the team, smiling a little. He jumped a little when a green monkey sat next to him. It was Otto, the mechanic of the team. "Hi little one...who are you? My name is Otto." The green monkey had asked with a kitten face. After a moment of hesitating again, the little monkey finally replied: "My name is John..."

A little after breakfast, the team presented themselves to John.

"I'm Nova, nice to meet you John." Nova began.

"Pretty!" The little simian replied.

"Hihi, thank you."

Shortly, Jin-Jai and the others introduced themselves.

"My name is Jin-Jai."

"My name is Mr. Hal Gibson, but do not call me Hal or Mr., just Gibson."

"I'm Chiro and the leader of this team."

A little later, John had looked around and found Antauri coming up to John, looking down at him. "I think you are wondering what our purpose is for living in a robot like this." John gave a small nod.

"The Super Robot is a combat robot. Do you recall when I showed you a hall of rooms? Six of which are located differently inside a robot."

"I don't believe so..."

"Why not?"

"The Super Robot is too big..."

Antauri let out a small chuckle, then continued. "Size may cheat, but this robot is a good fight. I may ask the team if to show you how this robot is useful, if you want to."

"Sure." The little simian replied, smiling.

A little later outdoors, when John was standing near the Super Robot, the team was ready to show him what their robot was capable of doing.

"Hyperforce GO!" Chiro cried out, with the teams running to their tubes to their positions. Soon, the teams went through the parts of the Super Robot and John was a little dazed from seeing the team fly around the city. soon, Jin-Jai turned to the little simian. "Well, what do you say, John?" she asked John.

"This is a little exciting..." John replied.

"That's how it is."

Just then, Antauri came down and opened the vessel to the capsule. "Would you like to come overboard?" Antauri asked.

The young monkey nodded and just came in the ship. When he got in, John strapped his seatbelt on and went to Antauri's position of the ship.

"Here we go." Antauri replied, launching a rocket into the air rising slowly.

Antauri heard the little simian's cries of joy and smiled at him. "Do you wish to speed up quickly?"

"Sure."

Antauri nodded and sped up the rocket, and the speed was very high. This made John dizzy, so he closed his eyes and covered his mouth. Soon, the silver simian found the little simian very dizzy, so he slowed down the speed. "Everything all right, little one?"

"So dizzy...I am nearly sick..."

"No wonder I went a little to firm on the speed, my apologies."

"It's okay..." Soon, John threw up on the ground, so Antauri decided to return. "It is probably best to go back down." Soon, parts of the Super Robot formed back together, and Antauri and John went back to the main room.

The little monkey stumbled and began to sit down.

"I only rest after a long day of training or saving the world." Antauri explained.

"True...I must fall asleep again. I'm a little exhausted."

"It is probably the best option to take you to bed."

"I'll make it brother..."

Antauri followed his little brother with his blue eyes and watched him go to his room. "Good night, John."

Soon, the little simian closed the door and fell asleep in Antauri's room. He didn't even know if he should call Antauri "brother" because they were both the same.

A little later, Antauri drank herbal tea, but didn't notice Sparx arriving in the main room. Soon, the red simian came into the room slowly, trying to hide his surprised expression.

"Hello, Sparx."

"Hello, Antauri. How's the kid doing? Do you like him?"

"He is really polite, but there is something very special about him..."

"What could it be?"

"I cannot really say, but I only know something special about that simian."

"Hmm...could be. I saw lights in your room last night when you were asleep with the little one. He was speaking in his sleep about having 'abilities.'"

Antauri slowly turned and looked at Sparx, placing the cup on the table with a little surprised but perplexed expression. "Really?"

"Yes... something tells me he is _very_ different from us."

"The matter must be something obvious, but how..?

"We should see what he is doing."

"But how?"

"We should go slowly into your room and see what John is _really_ doing."

Antauri was reluctant to agree to Sparx's plan, but he was right. "Sparx, I think that this plan is too specifically perplexing to the recruit...the tasks we accomplish..I do not wish for John to doubt what we actually do. Maybe it's best for me to discuss the situation with him in private.

"Go for it, Antauri."

Soon, the silver monkey looked at the clock and it was already a minute to midnight. "I'll try to conversate with the little one tomorrow, but it is time to sleep."

"All right. G'night Antauri."

Antauri began to walk to his room, a little tired but calm from the conversation he just had. But what he didn't know as he opened the door was that John was actually meditating, with a few objects floating behind him. This began to surprise Antauri.

"J-John..?" Antauri whispered, embarrassed and surprised.

John was still unaware that the objects were floating and he was in a trance, eyes closed and empty thoughts, he was still meditating until Antauri spoke in his head.

_John...open your eyes...I need to talk to you.._ Antauri spoke in John's head.

Soon, the little simian stopped meditating, opened his eyes and noticed that the objects slowly stopped levitating. "Yes, brother?" he asked.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were one of us?" Antauri asked, looking at the little simian straight in the eye.

John was a little nervous about Antauri being a little firm but calm. "Because I'm very different from others...and I was born with these abilities..."

"Hear me out, John. You're not different, I am also exceptional."

John suddenly looked Antauri directly in the eyes with his eyes and had a different expression on. It seemed to perplex Antauri a little or more, since the little simian was nearly related to the silver simian.

"Are you angry with me?"

"Absolutely not. Why would I? We both have something in common."

The little simian opened his arms out for a hug and leaped on Antauri's feet, hugging him and purring him like a kitten. Antauri hugged him back and smiled gently. He had never seen anyone with the same abilities as himself before, and was a little glad to see someone related to him. "Hear me John...I always wished to have a little brother..would you like to be my little brother?" What Antauri had said to John brought some tears of joy to his eyes. The little simian also wanted a brother before and was very happy. "Really..? I'd..love to..." Soon, the young simian got up and kissed Antauri in the forehead, purring. Antauri also gave a small kiss on the forehead John's. Neither had noticed that Sparx was watching them both secretly form a strong bond.

"I must meditate a little more...it helps me if I can't sleep..."

"Ho ho, the little kid has a big brother now."

Antauri had jumped a little and tried to keep a calm expression. "Sparx! Ho-How long have you been here?"

"Hmm..ever since you went into the room."

"Looks like you've heard everything we've said?"

"Yes, sir. I shall return to my room if you want." He noticed the little simian giving a wave to him.

Sparx soon left after saying good night and John was put on the ground and began to sat down as if he was beginning to meditate.

"I often sit around, even when I meditate. You are _really _related to me."

The little simian smiled at his brother a little. He was right. John would always be like Antauri.

"But it is now time to sleep."

"All right, brother."

The little simian would be loyal to anyone who cared for him and respected him. Antauri helped John make his bed, and went himself to lie down next to his little brother. "Good night brother.." he told the little simian before he went to sleep.

"Good night..." And the little one fell asleep, leaving Antauri to watch him as he looked directly at John.

Antauri found John sleeping and gently stroked his head, causing a tear to silently fall down from his eye, and causing it to fall on John's head. Soon, Antauri felt a strange presence was called instinct, and instinct told him to take care of John and help him grow up to make him a decent fighter and a good family member. Soon, Antauri began to speak in John's head. _John.. I'm your brother, and I will always love you no matter what. I will try my best so that you will become one of us. I'll protect you even if it costs me my life. You will always be part of us no matter what happens to us both or to the team, we love you. _Another tear streamed from Antauri's eyes and he let them fall on John's head. He also saw John smile at what the silver simian had told him. Antauri lied next to John and hugged him, then began to fall asleep slowly. The little simian had purred quietly like a little kitten, and the light went out slowly.


	4. A Faint Brawl

**14 YEARS LATER**

It was a foggy and rainy day in Shuggazoom and the team spent time inside. John was looking outside Antauri's window in his room and was very delighted at the peaceful weather and storms. It also seemed to calm him down and soothe him. He liked the rain, yes, but it also gave him tranquility to meditate.

Just then Antauri came into the room with two cups of hot cocoa drink. "Would you like your hot chocolate?" Antauri asked his brother, smiling.

"Certainly, brother. Thank you very much." John replied, smiling.

"You are welcome, brother. Be careful then, it's hot." The silver simian reached out the cup for John to get.

"Sure." Soon, the 14 year old simian began to levitate the cup of cocoa with his mind slowly and put it in his hands. This surprised Antauri a little as he had never seen his brother use his powers to take an object from someone before.

"Oho, You have learned how to use levitation." Antauri told John.

"Or so. It is one of the strongest powers I carry." he replied, sipping silently on the cup.

"I too can levitate, as you know."

"Ooooh..."

A little later, when the team was training in the training room. And this time was an exercise of instinct and defense.

"Today we do not practice against each other, but against the missiles." Antauri began.

The little simian began to hear what the group is talking about. Antauri brought out one exercise out of the tower which revealed missiles. "The missiles were the following items and a simple exhaust does not help. I'll show you the first model." The team went a little further. Then Antauri launched missiles and the tower went up, and missiles approached the silver simian. John just watched Antauri so he could focus on what he should do if something like this should happen to him. Antauri flew toward the five missiles, but Antauri used the attack. "Monkey Mind Scream!" He cried out, using his power. Four missiles were destroyed but one was left. And it flew straight towards Antauri. Suddenly Antauri took the ghost of technology and the missile flew through him. Then Antauri destroyed the missile. "Monkey Mind Scream!" John was very shocked at what he had seen.

Antauri saw John's surprised look. "What's the matter, John?" He asked, a little curious.

"That was very professional." John replied.

"I've gotten that so many times that it's easy to get used to one day. But who wants to try first?"

"I'll try." John replied.

When John went to the site as Antauri launched missiles tower and approached John. They were very dangerous but weren't lethal. The team watched as the missiles began to approach the little simian. John suddenly closed his eyes and only hear "tick tock tick tock" on his mind as he slowly opened his eyes and found the missiles frozen in place. Then, with his powers, begins to take apart the missiles. They were destroyed but didn't explode. Sparx and the other fell into open mouths, but Antauri looked John with pride.

"Very well done, John." Antauri told John.

The light blue monkey looked at the silver simian and nodded in thanks.

Later, the exercises were completed. Antauri had gone to meditate rest of the day room.

John slowly walked in the room and found out it was still raining outside and the clouds began to grow darker, then slowly walked out of the room. He was satisfied, of course, what could he do to make himself a little occupied, until he decided to grab a mask without anyone knowing. The little simian slowly went into Nova's room and hid under the bed giggling softly. But something had made him think twice about what he was doing. It was not long until John heard her coming. Nova sat down on the edge of his bed and hugging a soft toy. John thought it would be okay to scare Nova, but he would only make her very angry and a little sad. He knew it would be a very big mistake, so he decided to get out under the bed slowly and slowly take the mask off. Nova jumped and was angry. "Who is under there?!" She asked, yelling. "Hi Pretty..." John told Nova, slowly taking the mask off. Nova winced a little bit when John came out from under the bed. "Oh, hi John...what in the the world were you doing under my bed?" Nova spoke a little calmly.

"My bad...I wanted to speak to you, but I was afraid you were too busy."

"I never had anything all day, I was busy. What do you want to talk about?"

The little simian transformed into a kitten and lied on Nova's lap. "I want to ask you something...do you ever think about what heroes can really become?"

"Well... I do not really know...But it is said that all are somehow their own masters. As if the whole town intends to keep us heroes, but one of them even if you must. But we're all heroes say the least. Why do you ask me that?" Nova asked, curious and smiling at the kitten appearance.

"Because someone told me that..some people might die a hero or live long enough to become a villain. But I don't know if you believe that."

"Woe to you John.. do not believe all of what you are told."

"All right, cousin..." Soon, the little simian/kitten lied his head on Nova's chest. Nova stroked John's head like a cat. John purred like a little kitten.

"I'm a little curious though, why do you not like to hang out with me as much?"

Nova giggled and rubbed his belly. "Because you're so cute."

"You are too. I love to hear you go 'hihihihihihihihi' sometimes."

"Or so. Tickle tickle tickle!" Nova began to tickle her little cousin.

The little simian giggled and was squirming a little. "Stop it, Nova! It tickles!" He begged.

"That's the idea." Nova replied, smiling and giggling as she tickled John more.

John burst out laughing and then tried to tickle Nova but was too tired. Soon, the yellow simian quit. "How's it feel?" she asked.

"It feels okay, but comfortable."

"Good." Nova replied, smiling.

Soon, Otto burst in the room to cry out to the two. "Snack!"

John was perplexed, but Nova rose off the bed. "It's time to go eat. It's already evening."

"Okay..."

Soon, everybody was eating. Suddenly John looked at Otto who was eating fast.

"Onomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnom !"

John giggled, which caused Otto to give him a kitten look. "What's so funny?" Otto asked the little simian.

"You're funny."

"Or so. nomnomnomnomnomnom!"

John continued to eat, but felt ticklish and began to giggle. Antauri noticed it right away. "Are you all right, little brother?"

"Someone is tickling me from left to right."

Soon, Antauri and the others began to wonder, but not long before they noticed it was Jin-jai and Nova tickling John because of his cute nature and he was still a kitten.

"Itchy itchy itchy!" Jin-Jai and Nova cried out, tickling John.

"Eee...that tickles..." John replied, giggling until he began to cough a little. Then the 2 girls ceased the tickling.

"Is everything all right, John?" Jin-Jai asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay..." John replied, coughing a little more then stopped.

"Are you certain?" Antauri asked, looking at John with a concern expression on his face.

"I'm sure.." John replied, finishing his snack. Soon, he felt ticklish again and it was Jin-Jai. "Itchy itchy itchy!" Jin-Jai cried out.

"Stop it!" John cried out, giggling.

"I will not stop! Itchy itchy itchy!" Jin-Jai tickled John so badly that both fall to the floor and it made the whole team laugh.

"Oh, you two. You guys are so funny in between." Antauri spoke, smiling.

Soon the alarm went off, and Nova ran to the main computer.

"Skeleton King attacks!"

John was a little perplexed by who Skeleton King was. Antauri remembered the time when John didn't know who SK was. "Skeleton King is a nasty evil being who wants to destroy the entire universe and destroy us." Antauri explained.

"Now I know who wanted to destroy Shuggazoom."

"You got it. But now it is time once again to save the day."

The team went out to fight. But they would not have known of that the SK had a gun that makes severe pain. But SK held a gun still hidden and waiting for the right moment.

John went outside and even though he practiced using his abilities briefly, he decided to put them to good use.

Then the battle began. John soon came face to face with a few formless but wasn't afraid to fight them. The battle had been going on for hours, but the formless just keeps on coming like an ongoing horde. John was almost exhausted and began to pass out but he managed to keep his energy levels high. SK noticed that John was getting tired. He aimed his gun and began to fire. But, all of a sudden Antauri find out that John is in trouble. Antauri goes running towards John. "Watch out, John!" Antauri yelled with concern and danger. John turns around, but everything happens so fast. The weapon had hit a bullet that flew through Antauri and blood flew up to John's face.

"Antauri!" John cried out, worried.

Antauri fell to the ground. His chest was all blood. The entire team had seen a terrible sight, and ran over to John and Antauri. "I don't know what happened, but Antauri's hurt..."

Gibson began to study Antauri's wound. "The wound is very deep, but it's a miracle that he is still alive." Antauri breathed but very weakly. The bullet had gone deep into the Antauri. "The bullet must be removed immediately, otherwise he will die." Gibson explained. "John, can you keep Antauri there when I take the bullet out, because this is going to hurt a lot."

John had Antauri placed on the medical table when Gibson gently pushed one of his hands inside the wound. And it immediately occurred when Antauri cried out in pain. "Aarrggh!" Antauri cried out in burning pain and labored respiration. Antauri tried to keep himself in peace but the pain was unbearable. The deeper Gibson pushed his hand, the awful it was feeling. John kept holding Antauri down and tried to not look at his wound a little in terror.

It took some time before Gibson found the bullet and took it away. "And...the bullet is removed." Gibson finally responded. Antauri relaxed a bit, but the pain was still hard. The silver simian was breathing heavily.

"Now we may take him into the Super Robot."

John couldn't stand to watch what was going on but he had to help his brother.

A little later in the Super Robot. Antauri's wound was cleaned and he was put in his room, and now Antauri rested in his own bed. John slowly walked in to check his brother.

"Who-Who's there?"

"It's your brother." John whispered.

"J-John..."

John lied down next to his brother. Antauri lounge almost motionless in his bed. John saw that the tie was already embroiled in the blood, and that meant that it was time to change the bandage. John suddenly thought of something, but he didn't know if he was ready for it. He decided to go get another bandage to place it on Antauri's wound. _I don't know if I'm ready for this...but I will try to cure my brother..._ John picked up a new bandage. Soon, the little simian came up to Antauri and placed the bandage on his wound, then kept his hand there, trying to stop blood from being let out of his body. When John put his bandage as he saw Antauri eyes that he still had pain even though Gibson had given him medicine to help the pain. John suddenly felt light coming from his hand, but was unaware of what was going on, so he just kept it there in case more blood came out. And then, at last, when John had changed the bandage so he wondered about the light that had come out of his hands. Surprisingly, as the little simian went to place another bandage on the wound, he found the blood in Antauri's wound slowly disappearing. Gradually, Antauri's wound began to disappear.

"Brother...look at your chest."


	5. Secret Ability

Antauri turned to look at his chest and was very surprised. "What the...how can this be possible?" Antauri asked his brother, completely puzzled.

"I...I helped it." John replied, looking at the silver simian.

Antauri turned to look at his little brother. "Your powers..."

"Yes...my powers...I helped your wound..."

"Your powers have saved me...you have wonderful powers."

The little simian gave a nod and smiled a little then looked at his brother's eyes. "I must rest now..."

"You can sleep on my bed."

"Thanks, brother.." John replied, smiling. However, he began to choke a little and cough. Antauri was immediately concerned about what would happen to John as he coughed even more. He put his hand on John's head and felt that his head was hot. "You have a fever." Antauri replied, looking at his brother. Suddenly, the little simian coughed up misty and sparkling particles that disappeared in the air and soon he slowly stopped choking and coughing.

"Wait here, I'll get Gibson." Antauri replied, finally concerned. "Gibson!"

While Antauri ran outside to get Gibson, the team was surprised to see his wound completely gone.

"Antauri, what has happened to your wound?" Sparx asked.

"Now is not the time to discuss the matter, John is not doing good!"

"What happened to him?!" Nova asked.

"He is coughing worst than last time. Something's wrong with him."

Soon, the team rushed in and found John coughing a little more, as he turned a little blue. Gibson measured the fever.

"You have a fever. The only treatment is for you to rest and drink plenty of warm juice." Gibson told John.

"No..." John gasped out silently.

"Required or not, you need rest."

Antauri wondered why John had said no. The little simian looked up and had a few tears streaming down his eyes. They weren't tears of sadness but extreme pain, but he wiped them away and kept himself together.

The silver simian saw it, but a little later, when the others had gone to their rooms, Antauri went to his to check on his little brother. "John..What's wrong with you?" He asked, concerned.

"Nothing..." John replied. "My healing ability sometimes gives me the same amount of pain as well whenever I heal someone."

"Woe to you, John..." Antauri added, hugging his brother in comfort. "You will take some time before you learn to use your powers, but I will always try my best to help you."

The little simian smiled a little and hugged Antauri back. He was a little worried about how his powers could be used in the wrong hands.

"I must sleep now...I'm too exhuasted."

"Just sleep, my little brother." He put a blanket on top of the little simian. "Good night, John."

"Good night, brother."

-

Later, when Antauri went out of the room, the team was waiting to see him. They wanted to know how Antauri's wound had suddenly disappeared.

"Jeez, Antauri...how did your wounds disappear or heal so quickly?" Otto asked.

"Believe it or not, John has taken away my wound."

"How did he 'heal' you?" Gibson added in.

"I don't recall how it happened. But I felt his hand gently on the wound, then I saw a pale light, and then the pain vanished with the wound. But withought John, I would be dead.."

The team was a little scared that Antauri would have died if John didn't help him.

"You are correct. But, when did he receive his abilities?"

"Some abilities are inborn, but some of the abilities will appear at a later date."

"We may never know..." Otto added.

"Maybe...maybe not."

But Sparx noticed that Antauri was keeping a secret, so he decided to ask about it only when the others were asleep.

-

When all the others had gone to bed, except for Antauri, sparx knew that it was now possible to ask. Antauri had gone outside the Super Robot's shoulder, and he looked at the moon and the stars, meditating.

"Hey Antauri..." Sparx began.

"Hello, Sparx, you wanted to ask me something?"

"What were you hiding earlier when your wounds were healed?"

The silver simian sighed. "I think I'll really know how John had gained his powers..."

"What..how?"

"John's creator told me.."

"Oho...what did he tell you?"

"Things..."

"Hmm..I wonder what abilities his father gave him or how he got them..."

"John's creator told me plenty of significant things, but not how he goes his powers. But I think that his creators gave it to him. I'm not certain, but I think so."

"Maybe could be because his creator passed the abilities down on to him when he was born? We might never know...it's a big mystery."

"That is true. Some questions remain a mystery."

"I might go check on John- Wait...he's not in your room..." Sparx uttered.

"What? Where would he be more comfortable?" Antauri asked, puzzled.

"I don't know, but we must look at the screen!" Sparx cried out.

Soon, Sparx and Antauri looked at the screen and found a bus getting crashed by a group of mobsters, but what they didn't see was John trying to save people inside the bus.

"Sparx! Wake up the others, I will go on." Antauri told the red simian.

"Got it!" Soon, the red simian went to wake up the others to alert them on what's going on. However, Antauri didn't know what to feel after watching his own little brother rescue a group of innocent civilians from a group of criminals.

The criminals had decent weapons and they were ready to shoot. But Antauri fought them faster, and he cut off the ends of the weapons with his ghost claws, and he jumped in front of John and the civilians.

"Go on, guys! I'll meet you at the police station!" John cried out to the humans.

When the civilians left, it was time to battle. The little simian began to use his telepathic powers for combat and guarded himself. Soon, Antauri saw that John was injured and was ready to defend the city and help his brother.

"Brother..." John gasped.

The silver simian went over to John and held the back of his head. "Are you all right, brother?"

"I'm okay brother..."

Soon, Antauri saw that John had a tiny leak of blood. "You are hurt.."

"No..."

"Do not move, you are injured..." Just then, he saw the last criminals who were beginning to advance on them. "You do not touch my brother!"

The silver simian stayed close to John, when suddenly, he was attacked by 2 criminals. This made John become a little angrier. "Leave him alone!"

He had opened his hands which revealed telepathic balls that levitated in the air. Criminals saw the balls and Antauri was amazed. "Oh my..."

The mobsters ran off but were taken down by the little simian's telepathic energy balls. When the criminals disappeared, the team came in on the scene.

John stood up and needed help, but checked Antauri to see if he was injured. "Do not move, you're hurt." Antauri told his brother, rushing to him.

"Bro...brother..."

"Shh...everything will be okay." Antauri carried his now unconscious little brother. He felt something wrong that was happening now. Antauri turned to look at the team.

"Let's head back to the Super Robot! John needs help!"

-

Moments later, John was in the medical bay being examined by Gibson. He was observing John's wounds. Antauri waited by John's side and was a bit worried.

"Well, Gibson?"

"He is hurt very badly and only lost a little amount of blood, but the only positive outcome is that his organs and bones weren't damaged."

Antauri sighed in relief. "Will he recover completely?"

"Yes, he will recover completely soon."

But suddenly, as Gibson began to check more of his wounds, he found something bright on John.

"Wait...I spot something on John's wounds..."

"What is it, Gibson?"

The blue simian was now shocked. "John's wounds are slowly disappearing."

"What?"

The 2 brothers were both pretty amazed. Soon, John's wounds were completely gone to the team's surprise. Then when John opened his eyes, he saw Antauri's surprised expression.

"Brother..?

"Yes, little brother?"

"What happened to you..?"

"Well, the only way I can explain that made me confused is that you healed yourself."

"Did I..?" John asked, confused.

"Yes, you healed yourself..."

"I did it..."

"But yes, it is a miracle how some wounds suddenly disappear."

John stood up but decided to go back to bed and rest. He didn't know if he should feel grateful or thankful for the powers he received and for saving his brother's life twice.

-

A little later when John was asleep, the team discussed the incident in which John was hurt.

"What happened to John? We found him outside with you trying to stop someone in a bus.." Nova asked.

"True.." Antauri began, putting his hand on a cross John had left in the main room. "When I got to the scene as there were two criminals, I managed to destroy their weapons but we had to fight against them, and John was injured. But you do not know what happened then when he kept him safe from criminals...?"

"Or so..what was it?"

"John took off both his green balls that very bright that they disappeared and they very much resembled the Power Primate.

The team was way more surprised now.

"The Power Primate...? But how?"

"I do not know. I thought that we are the only ones who know of his abilities, but I was wrong."

"Hey, maybe you should ask the kid tomorrow when he goes outside. I heard it will rain and he enjoys the rain since it makes him a little peaceful."

"You got it, I'll try to talk to him tomorrow, but now it's time to sleep."

-

As it began to start bringing in dark clouds, John was sitting outside the Super Robot's shoulder, looking at the sky. He had a blank expression and kept on looking outside at the dark clouds. There was no evil coming, but the little simian was still thinking about yesterday when he saved the innocent people from a mobster attack. He was about to meditate when he heard Antauri come out of the Super Robot.

"John..." Antauri called out to John.

The little simian turned to look at his brother, who walked over to him. "May I speak to you?"

"Certainly." John replied.

"Do you recall what happened yesterday when we fought the criminals?"

"Yes I do...but I don't know why I think so much about what happened that night."

"I think you're thinking about what it was by the power you hold in your hands?"

"..Maybe." The light blue monkey looked at Antauri curiously. "What were you doing outside a few years ago? I saw you talking to someone..."

Antauri knew that now he could not tell and to top it all, John's creator had asked him then to explain only a little about what happened.

"Well about 14 years ago, I was discussing something with your creator."

"Who was my creator...? What did he tell you?" John asked, very perplexed.

Antauri began to explain to his brother a little bit about what he heard. "I only remember that he called you his 'gracious god', and that you were given abilities mysteriously. That's what he told me."

John was a little surprised but he couldn't think about who his creator was, but he also didn't want to think about what happened on Earth.

The silver simian went closer to John, and pressed himself against him fondly. "I understand that you are now surprised, but I believe that you get over it sometimes."

The little simian also thought about that moment of what happened last night. "Do you think that some people have to keep one side of themselves a secret?"

"Yes, but some secrets are too big to tell."

"But...what was I suppose to do with the people I rescued, just let them die..?"

Antauri was hesitant to reply, but he became very honest with what he will say. "No, but you did your part. Those people would not have been safe unless you have been there in time."

"Then I did the right thing, and I should forget about what happened?"

"Yes. But I understand that it is not easy to forget about what happened."

The little simian smiled a little as Antauri put his arm around John. "Do you want to know what power you hold in your hands?"

The little simian nodded. "Please tell me."

Antauri put his hand on his chest and soon came out a pretty similar looking green ball. He stretched out his hand toward John.

"What...? What is that?"

"This is the Power Primate. The force which, among other things, Chiro gets its power. This power is even a life controller..especially in my life-run."

John was a little curious and interested.

"I think you are wondering how this force can be as high as my life keeper?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, believe it or not, but I have not been like this the whole time. I used to be a black and white individual with green colored eyes, but by to the other extent that I had Chiro save me was the Power Primate."

"I like how you are silver, black and blue." John replied, smiling.

"But one dark day the Skeleton King attempted to do somethign dreadful. He was going to be called the dark worm, or what he was called as 'master'. Me and my team tried to stop the SK and Mandarin, but it was not simple."

"Did you guys...win?"

"We won only so far. But it was not particulary easy...at a cost of one...my life..."

"I now understand what you would do for the team. I would do the same..."

"Yes...I knew the view would make it so we'd all be dead...so I sacrificed myself. But without Chiro's help I would not be here. If the Power Primate is suppose to keep me alive, it is removed from me if I die."

"But...what if someone tried to control you?"

"It is less possible. But it takes a lot of strength in order to really make me under control, and Mandarin has managed to do it once."

Suddenly, John became a little angry. Not at his brother, but who Mandarin was. "Mandarin...who is Mandarin..?"

"Mandarin is a warrior of the SK, but he was the sixth monkey in our team."

John was now a little calm. "Why did he leave you and the team?"

"Mandarin only desired power and strength. But we didn't give it to him so when he turned against us, we defeated him and vanquished him. After that, he joined the SK side. Mandarin was the team leader before Chiro came."

He was beginning to understand why Mandarin had left the team and what he always wanted.

"Mandarin tried to get even more strength and power, but we inhibited it together."

"What else does the Primate do...?"

"The power Primate is to help the wearer even impossible things. As I am able to do things that the other does not work at all. But once again you have the same abilities as me so I can teach you how to manage and control them if you want to."

"I really desire to control my powers."

"You will learn it in time."

Soon, the sky was soon bursting into a thunderstrom cloud. "But now, it is best to go back inside before the storm erupts."

"All right, brother."


	6. The Fight

The pair returned inside the Super Robot.

-

After some time, when the storm broke out with rain when the team was to eat dinner. They all ate in peace until all of a sudden one of the kitchen broke and something flew through it. It was a stone and it flew directly to Otto.

"Ah!" Otto cried out, falling.

"Otto?" John asked, worried about the green monkey.

Antauri picked up the stone, and there was a message in the stone. "It certainly is a message."

"Who could've thrown it?" John asked curiously.

Antauri opened a rundown of paper, and as soon as he recognized who it was. "It is Mandarin..." He replied, giving a suspicious look. The team also gave serious but questionable faces.

"The message states: _Welcome Hyper Force! How are you? Haha.. But I desire one thing... Antauri, I challenge you to a duel, it's time to find out which one of us is the strongest. And this is the case: If I win I get to do what I want to you and your team, but if you win and you shall walk clean. PS. You may take your team to the proof of my winnings... hahahaha!"_

John was still a little suspicious and began to think about what might happen in the duel with his brother.

"Are you going to take the challenge, Antauri?" Jin-Jai asked.

Antauri was silent for a moment until he answered. "Yes."

John looked at his brother with his eyes, and had concern in his face.

"Do not worry, John. I'll defeat him no matter what."

"I hope you do.." John replied, going up to his brother.

"Where are you fighting?" Gibson asked.

Antauri looked at the paper again and found the small print on the location of the battle. "654 Magazine Street. It is close to the city center."

John just looked at his brother and knew he would be taking a big risk.

"Does the message ask what time you have to be there Antauri?" Nova questioned.

"It says at 15:00. But I'm telling you this now, this is a battle between me and Mandarin. No matter what, you _do not_ get entangled in the battle. Understood?"

John had to be honest with his answer, so he slowly nodded.

"All right Antauri."

"Good. The time has come, it's time to go to battle."

The team soon started to walk toward the center. The little simian sensed Antauri's opponent approaching, his heart beating a little quicker.

Mandarin soon appeared. "Well, well, well... Look at who had the courage to come. Are you ready to die Antauri?"

Antauri did not respond to Mandarin. Instead, he turned to look at the team. "Remember, no matter what. You may not get tangled up in a fight."

John spoke through Antauri's mind once. _Good luck brother..._

"I'm ready." The silver simian pulled out his ghost claws, turning to the orange traitor.

The two stood in their places until the lightning flashed, then they went to each other. The two battled each other as fierce wolves.

The little simian was trying to see who would win the brawl. Mandarin was gaining the upper hand. He beat, scratching and all Antauri. "Take that! and that!" He scratched Antauri with his claws deep in his face.

"Aargh!" Antauri cried out in pain, struggling to get back up. The little simian closed his eyes and didn't want to see his brother get beat down. He wanted to help him, but decided not to after what Antauri told him in his mind not to help him in the fight. Although Antauri tried to regain the upper hand, he scratched against Mandarin, missing him.

"Monkey Mind Scream!"

"Aargh!" Antauri went back to the ground range and stops close to the team. Attempting to get up, it left him in pain, but he still doesn't give up.

_Please don't lose brother...fight back...you have your strength...please don't give up!_

Just then, Mandarin attacked but suddenly Antauri dodged real fast.

"What the...?!"

Antauri finally got back up and delivered a large punch to Mandarin's face. Mandarin stood up and tried to find him but Antauri took a stand and hit the ground again.

John opened his eyes and looked at his brother. He was very delighted now.

Every time he tried to attack Mandarin, Antauri got his own attacks across. Now the Deputy Commander had the upper hand.

Then, at last, Antauri gave the last blow. "Monkey Mind Scream!"

"Aaargh!" Mandarin cried out, finally laying on the ground motionless.

The team cheered as they went up to Antauri to congratulate him for his victorious emerge. But when Antauri began to move, he felt real pain everywhere. Sparx helped Antauri move until Otto asked. "What about Mandarin? Are you not going to finish him Antauri?"

"No. I do not like killing. But I believe that Mandarin is not bothering us for a while now, at all."

A little later at the Super Robot, Gibson began to investigate Antauri's wound traces of the battle. There were plenty of bruises and scratches all over him. Some on his face, and plenty on his chest.

"Hmm...you are a little badly hurt, but if you rest, I suppose the injuries will heal in a matter of...say a day or two?" Gibson explained.

"All right, Gibson." Antauri replied.

John helped his brother to his room and on to his bed.

"There you go brother...I wish I could fight like you one day." John told Antauri, smiling.

"Certainly. But maybe one day you will fight like me. But it will take time, I am not learned to fight for an instant about."

The little simian crawled up in bed next to his brother and smiled. "Are you tired, Antauri?"

"Quite a little."

The little simian scratched his own belly with his hand, but his hand grew a little big like Antauri's and to both the surprises of the brothers, John had ghost claws, the same color as Antauri's.

"Oho.. your ghost claws are the same color as mine." Antauri told his little brother, smiling.

"Oho... I didn't know I had ghost claws..."

"Really? Funny, you own the same abilities as I do. You are quite the gift given to me, John."

"Hehe, I must rest now, as I am very tired." He went up to the silver simian and kissed him on the forehead. "Night brother."

"Night, little brother." Antauri replied, giving a kiss to his brother's forehead. And so it was: the 2 brothers lied next to each other, falling asleep happily.


	7. The Possession

As John was sleeping with his brother, he began to shake a little. He was having a nightmare of something that happened in town when he was very little.

He saw himself in a vision walking with a head down in a darkened form, his hands out as if he was possessed by an evil being. There was mayhem and chaos around the city: Buildings were demoloshing, streets were burning, and the cries of help were shouted as the simian walked through the streets, possessed and with blood and evil on his hands. As soon as the little simian saw himself with the alien's blood or another type of substance poured on him, he woke up, but didn't want to wake his brother up.

-

He slowly walked out of bed, then went to the main room alone, hiding in a beanbag a little worried about what was haunting him.

The little simian curled up, very frightened at his nightmare and didn't make any noise as to not alert the others. He suddenly heard footsteps coming in from the hall, and he began to hide a little better.

Jin-Jai soon came to the scene and saw John's worried expression.

"John..? What are you doing awake so early? The clock is only 3:00." Jin-Jai asked her little brother.

"No...don't come near me..." John whispered in terror.

John sat rocking back and forth slowly and didn't look at Jin-Jai, but his voice changed, and his eyes changed from blue to orange and red.

"Do it, you 'gracious', worthless simian...or I shall possess your body..." The dark voice told the light blue simian. He soon began to chant something inside his head.

This brought bigger concern to Jin-Jai as she walked up to her little brother. She tried to think of what to do to snap John out of his nightmare.

"John...?" Jin-Jai slapped John in the cheek a little tenderly then hard. "John!"

John woke up from the nightmare and did not remember anything.

"Huh?" John looked around then at Jin-Jai.

"What's the matter, little one?" she asked, giving a concerned eye.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything." John spoke sadly.

The simian had his eye color change back to orange and red, and Jin-Jai knew she had to tell Antauri.

"Do you not remember anything nice?" Jin-Jai asked.

"Mmhmm..." The little simian began to hug Jin-Jai but didn't cry. She hugged him back, and didn't let go as well. They both cared about each other as well if Antauri wasn't around, but John suddenly spoke out: "Jin-Jai...I can't fall asleep."

"Why not?"

"Because...someone is stalking me and trying to possess me."

"Who? Can you tell me who it is?"

"I cannot say, but it is something only in spirit."

"Situations like these have to be discussed with Antauri..." Jin-Jai replied.

"...all right."

"Try to sleep still in your room. You are still growing and need a lot of sleep."

"All right...but I'll try to sleep as much."

"Try to sleep even more."

"Okay sister..." He pulled away from Jin-Jai's hug.

As soon as John had gone to their room, Jin-Jai immediately headed over to Antauri.

When Jin-Jai got to Antauri's room she went to the bed's side and began to awaken her boyfriend.

"Antauri, wake-up."

Antauri opened his eyes, sat up on the bed and turned to look at Jin-Jai.

"What is the matter, Jin-Jai?" He asked, sitting up and looking at her.

"I have something to tell you. It's John."

"Huh? Explain to me."

"It's John...I found him in the main room, curling up in a ball in a beanbag. He was having a nightmare and was trying to tell me that something was possessing him."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes."

Antauri wondered what was going on with John , but decided to find out.

"Thank you for alerting me, Jin-Jai. I'll try to look into this matter."

John was meditating in Antauri's room after breakfast when he heard Antauri call out to him.

"John..can we talk?"

John awoke from his meditation. He looked at his brother and gave a curious nod.

"Jin-Jai told me that you were awake earlier. And when she found you in the main room you were in a trance."

"What was I doing?" John asked.

"Do you not therefore really not remember anything? Jin-Jai told me that when she was with you, you claimed that nothing was going on."

John did not speak for a moment as the silver simian's voice became a little stern, then he replied: "I only remember having my voice changed and eye color changed."

Antauri, looked at his brother a little bit surprised, but asked again. "So there were changes your voice and eye colors?"

The light blue simian nodded.

"Someone's trying to control you?"

"Yes."

"But who? Can you tell me who would it be?"

"I do not know, but I remember who it is."

"Or so." He placed his hand on John's cross on his chest. "How long did that lasted?"

"2 hours after I fell asleep."

"Hmm...is the spirit trying to take control of your mind?"

"Yes, but he is a supernatural evil being..there is much more to say about him, but I do not know if I should discuss how he began to haunt me."

"Hmm..." He thought for a while until a memory came to his mind: It is what Master Sam had told him sometimes. "I think I know how to make the spirit vanish."

"How? He is very powerful to stop."

"If you wish to get rid of him, then you are traveling with me to the Temple."

John was about to say something until his eye color slowly began to change.

"John..your eyes changed color."

John didn't speak and he looked at Antauri, his teeth growing a little bit into fangs now.

"John! Do not let him take you! You have to battle him!"

John felt his fur color change as he tried to fight, but the more he fought with his strength, the faster the evil being possessed him. Now, he was crawling on the walls and was trying to battle the entity in his mind. His fangs grew even longer and began to let out a startling growl.

"Fight John! do not give up! Fight!"

John kept crawling on the walls and looked straight at Antauri, preparing to lunge at him, but the claws were still stuck to the wall and it tried to break free from the grip, but John slowly returned to normal after seeing his own fur color change. His eye colors changed as well, and he knew it would be a matter of time before it struck again.

"You beat him, but only for a while. It is best to take you there to the Temple."

"Huh...? What is the temple..?"

"One of the temple in which I used to stay in. It is a few hours away from here."

"Mmm...We have to hurry, he could strike any second again!"

"You got it. Let's go."

The pair, left together which brought them to the Super Robot. John was aside of his brother and looked at him curiously. Antauri noticed John's appearance. "Is there something wrong, brother?"

"What are you going to do to me at the pyramid?"

"Not a pyramid, but to take you to the Temple. The temple is an ancient place which is called the moving spirits. Master Sam told me and showed a variety of temples which you can get help."

"What can they do..?"

"Spirits will help you get rid of the nuisance of the time. But you have to work on it yourself in front of it."

"Okay..."

After some time, when the two came on board on the pyramid.

"We're here."

John nodded and was a little curious about the temple. The pair walked down the aisle of the temple. Antauri walked but John looked around curiously.

"Ooo...this is eerie..."

Antauri stopped to turn and look at John. " Yes, it is. The place is getting really old. When I came here for the first time, I was frightened a little bit here."

"Master Sam taught me to respect myself as I got older. Some consider the Temples only uglies on his tail, but I respect them."

When they walked down the aisle as soon as John saw the corridor walls paintings.

"What are they?"

"Oh, you mean paintings?"

John nodded.

Antauri walked over to one painting with a space.

"Do you want to know what this painting is about?"

"Certainly."

"This painting is about the birth of the space. No one is sure how the space was created correctly, but the painter thought of it this way. Space is good as well as evil things."

"Maybe some people know, maybe some don't."

"You are right. By the way, John, you sound just like the Master Sam. He often speaks like that." Antauri smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes."

A little later, when the two came to a large room.

"Here, you have to get rid of the nuisance of the spirit."

John put his hands on his head and this brought confusion to Antauri. He turned to look at John.

"What's wrong?"

"The entity hates this place...I'm..trying to resist it..."

"You have to surrender to it. Otherwise, there is no help. And do not worry, I'm here all the time."

John nodded sadly and looked at his brother.

"All will be well brother."

Antauri took John's room out and came over to the fireplace. The fireplace had small pillows. Antauri set down on a pillow and went to a meditation position. John also wanted to meditate with his brother.

"You have to have calming and allowed to become a bully. And then, when it is time to become a bully try to fight him and beat him."

John knew exactly what Antauri meant and then he sat next to him, meditating. The pair closed his eyes, and John was ready. The little simian tried to listen and focus on what Antauri was going to do. Antauri started speaking in a really weird language, which even John could have had no doubt understanding. The language recalled a ancient language, but it was much more complicated. John was trying to translate what Antauri was saying in a different language. Gradually, John started to hear it from the same sound again.

"Well, well... Who is it?" The dark demon began to ask.

John ignored the dark voice that was trying to haunt him. He soon envisioned the type, and it looked just like those who had invaded planet Earth.

_What do you want from me..? _John's mind spoke to the evil spirit.

_I want to kill you.. just like the others._

_I won't let you take my brother..._

_Hahaha! Well, if you say so about, show off your skills, kid!_

_You will not take control of him nor me like what you did when I was very little._

John wasn't feel so insecure anymore. He prepared to face his own demon.

_Prepare to die!_ The spirit roared.

_None of my family is dying tonight._

Antauri knew that John was getting into a fight. _Do not let him defeat you. You're stronger than him._

John's mind began to brawl with the entity. Soon the alien was trying to control John's mind.His mind was trying to build up even stronger against the entity.

_Do you think I will leave you alone?!_

_No...but I shall only take part of your power..._

Soon, his mind and the entity began to fight, but with the darkness gaining the upper hand, the little simian was not giving up. Soon, the alien gradually began to disappear after being overpowered.

_You are surprisingly strong..but not for long..._

John's mind won the fight, but only 50% of the darkness was inside of him, and the little simian would have to control it's power from here on out. Antauri sensed that John had a problem, so he put his other hand on John's shoulder affectionately.

_Do not give up._

The alien began to growl before leaving John's mind.

_Hear me little one...I will always haunt you no matter what..._

Soon, the entity left. The little simian awoke from his meditation. "I did it!" He cried out happily, hugging his brother.

Yes you did, brother." Antauri replied, hugging him back. Even though John knew he had only part of the darkness inside of him, he can still try to outrun him. Antauri didn't say anything, only looking at at his brother proudly.

"Something wrong, brother?"

"All is well. I'm just so proud of you specifically, when you beat the bully."

"Hehe...brother..may I ask you one question?"

"Absoluetly. What is it?"

"That day when Nova met me...along with the team...why did they tickle me?"

"It is Nova's way to show friendship. She will keep you really important."

"Nova's my cousin, and I don't get to hang out with her as much sometimes."

"You get to spend as much time with Nova if you choose. Nova also likes to be with you.

"I also love the way she giggles when I tickle her. She sometimes goes 'hihihihihihihi' and it makes me tickled too."

Soon, the 2 brothers left the pyramid and went into the Super Robot. Suddenly out of nowhere, Otto jumped in front of the 2 brothers. "I wonder where have you been? We've been looking for you all over!"

"Me and my brother went to see someone special."

"Like who?" Otto asked, giving a curious kitten look.

"One of Antauri's friends." John replied, giving a kitten smile.

"Or so."

Just then, the other members of the team came from. Jin-Jai was worried sick about them both.

"Fiuh! Where were you two? You should not scare us that way."

Otto looked a little perplexed but then realized.

"We went out somewhere..."

"Or so. But you will get your first taker to tell where you're going." Her voice was very serious even though she was a little scared.

"Okay..." John looked down in sadness then at Jin-Jai.

"Jin-Jai...do not be so grumpy..me and my little brother only went to take care of one thing we were concerned about."

"Ai..Sorry John..."

"It's okay, sister." John replied, smiling and hugging Jin-Jai. The other team members thought that was sweet.

A little later when the team was at dinner, John was making a kitten face to Otto which brought him confusion. "What is it, John?"

"Why do you always make a kitten face?"

"It is my way of being funny."

"More like cute.."

"Omnomnomnomnomnomnom!"

After dinner, John was tickling Nova and Otto. "Itchy itchy itchy!"

"Hahahahhahahahha! Stop it, that tickles!" Otto and Nova cried out at the same time laughing.

"I will not stop! Payback!" John replied, continuing his tickling.

Otto and Nova just laughed even harder. The whole team thought it was funny so the team also began to laugh. Suddenly John stopped tickling them both and began to cough a little. Then he stepped back and threw up on the ground, making him sick. He felt a little dizzy and almost tripped.

"John!" Antauri went to him and applies his arm to his forehead. "You have a fever. It is best that you go immediately to bed."

"Okay brother..." He began to walk, nearly tripping each time, but when he reached the room, Antauri disappeared.


End file.
